Sounding stations launch a radiosonde—atmospheric measurement devices and sensors coupled to a transmitter tethered to a balloon. Sounding stations are typically large, complex, and expensive systems.
There are instances when weather data is needed in the field. Examples include deployments and/or operation in areas not served by regular weather reports derived by government controlled sounding stations, (e.g., NOAA). Another example is when precise weather conditions are needed between regularly scheduled radiosonde launches.
So called “portable” sounding systems require a trailer to transport them, include a large antenna on a tripod, and/or are expensive, complex, and bulky.